


battlefield thirst

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: The moment, however, was ruined by a grumpy Megatron who (quite literally) yanked Deadlock up by his scruff before chewing him out in the middle of the battlefieldAfter giving the mech a audical receptor-full, Megatron gave a glance to the immensly embarassed autobot before giving a growl of his engine





	battlefield thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts), [Of_Nyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/gifts).



Deadlock was a  _fearsome_  warrior, a  _plague of death_  and  _storm of blasters to everyone_ on the battlefield

Well those were the basics Hot Rod was given by Ultra Magnus before he (quite literally) threw the speedster into the midst of battle with no less than a “ _good luck_ ” and winning Magnus Smile

The astro-second optics locked, Hot Rod felt his spark leep into his intake as a sneer curled at Deadlocks dermas, revealing pointy little fangs underneath

Hot Rod was absolutely not ashamed to admit he ran for his life, even less ashamed to admit he may have (most definitely) cried a little when his fellow speedster gave chase

What the smaller warrior wasn’t prepared for was Deadlock not only leeping at him, but pinning him to the harsh ground with the victorious (notorious) decepticon resting quite happily on his legs

Hot Rod offlined his optics as he waited for the death-blow (or shot, whichever Deadlock deemed appropriate) though when it didn’t come, he onlined one optic before the other, quite startled at the grin and ( _handsome_ ) optic-wink that was cast his way

“And where were you last time I was on the battle-field,  _sweet-thing_ ” Deadlock purred, a clawed servo reaching down to lazily trace the flame decals that adorned Hot Rods chassis

“I, uh… um..” Hot Rod stammered, processor whirling as he tried to make helm-and-ped of the situation he found himself in

“You gotta designation or am I just gonna have to keep callin you ‘sweet-thing’?” the decepticon cooed, optics dimming in amusement as the pinned mech almost seemed to retract his helm into his frame in embarassment

“Hot Rod” he mumbled, trying his best to ignore the ( _lovely_ ) purr of Deadlock’s as he pronounced the smaller mechs designation

The moment, however, was ruined by a grumpy Megatron who (quite literally) yanked Deadlock up by his scruff before chewing him out in the middle of the battlefield

After giving the mech a audical receptor-full, Megatron gave a glance to the immensly embarassed autobot before giving a growl of his engine

“I suggest you run along,  _little autobot_ , I would  _hate_  for something to happen to Deadlock’s new interest”

That was all the encouragement Hot Rod needed to scramble to his peds before quickly fleeing, nearly tripping himself up as he transformed into his alt-mode mid-step, accidently knocking over a few mechs that couldn’t seem to get out of his way fast enough

Megatron continued to scowl down at his sub-bordinate as Deadlock gazed longingly after Hot Rod, a purr leaving the speedster as his finials slanted and optics dimmed

“I  _highly_  doubt Prime  _or Magnus_  will allow you a chance to court the speedster”

“Meh” Deadlock grumbled, grumpily twitching his plating at Megatron before turning his attention back to the way little Hot Rod had bolted

“Who said I needed  _their_  approval”

“If they capture you in your attempts to ’ _court_ ’ him, I will  _absolutely_  send Starscream and Skywarp to retrieve you”

“You wouldn’t”

“I  _will_ ”


End file.
